dragon_ball_super_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Goku Black (Super Saiyan Rose 3)
Goku Black makes a return in the Dragon Ball Super film: Black's Revenge. This featured the resurrection of Goku Black to an error in Future Zeno's erasure powers, splitting Zamasu and destroying his immortal body, whilst resurrecting Goku Black and subsufficiently transferring him to another universe. It is later revealed that Zeno saved Black Goku on purpose, due to his resemblence to Goku. Background Goku Black makes an unexpected return on an inhabited planet, known as Planet Zardon in Universe 7. This is home to a peaceful race of creatures who are fond of Goku. Black is surprised by the fondness of the creatures, and destroys them entirely. Meanwhile, Whis is alerted by strange energy that Black Goku is alive in this universe. Whilst Lord Beerus and Whis visit Earth, Whis calmly mentions the existance of Black Goku within their universe, before disappearing with Beerus after eating a macaroon. Black Goku is then shown exherting all of his power on Planet Zardon. Black is surprised by his extraodinary increase in power, as it's shown that he's kept some of Merged Zamasu's energy. Thus, a silhoutte long shot is portrayed with Black Goku's Super Saiyan Rose engulfing the camera. Encounter with the Z-Fighters Goku and the others travel to Planet Zardon, to confront Black. Black Goku is unfazed by Goku's warning and uses a fraction of his power to blast away Vegeta. Goku battles with Black, as the two collide in the sky. Vegeta returns from the debris and launches a huge Final Flash attack in Black Goku and Goku's direction, causing Goku to flee whilst Black takes on Vegeta's attack. Black in his Super Saiyan Rose form takes on Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta's Final Flash attack with ease. However, Goku surprises Black by uppercutting him in the jaw, sending him flying. Black is undamaged by Goku's punch and levitates back down to the planet. After some talking, Goku Black begins to power-up and shockingly, transforms into a Super Saiyan Rose 2, increasing his power level hugely. Lord Beerus is shocked by this transformation, admitting that Goku Black's new power is almost as strong as Beerus. Goku and Vegeta are speechless by Goku Black's sudden power surge. Super Saiyan Rose 2 Black Goku vs. Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku Super Saiyan Rose 2 causes mayhem towards Goku and Vegeta, as the two Saiyan's must co-operate to stay alive. Vegeta is mercicly attacked by Black, allowing Goku to power-up into his Kaioken state. Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku hits Black with an extremely powerful kamehameha, following the attack on with a barrage of punches and kicks. SSJR2 Black recovers and counters Goku's attacks. However, Goku soon gains control of the fight with his immense kaioken power. Super Saiyan Rose 3 Black Goku Black Goku's rage consumes him, as he tries to incorporate the kaioken ability into his transformation. However, this fails but coincidentally, Black Goku taps into the Super Saiyan 3 ability. After an astonishing transformation sequence, SSJR3 emerges and causes a mass disturbance within the universe. Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Goku depletes and is left without stamina. However, Vegeta appears less shocked. Vegeta wanders if he too can incorporate his other transformations within his Super Saiyan Blue form. Super Saiyan Rose 3 Black Goku charges up an extremely powerful Corruption Kamehameha and aims it at Goku, Vegeta, Beerus and Whis. Beerus intervenes and stops the attack. However, Beerus is heavily damaged by the energy. To be continued...